For you? Anything
by Aseru
Summary: oneshot Do you really want this? Just that small touch of his mind on my inner eye was enough to make me close them bite back several hard kept screams.“Why does it matter to you? Never used too. I never mattered to you, ever,” I ask. Jazlyn action


**For you? Anything.**

_Do you really want this?_ Just that small touch of his mind on my inner eye was enough to make me close them bite back several hard kept screams.

"Why does it matter to you? Never _used_ too. I never mattered to you, _ever_." He chuckles a little on the other side of my eyelids. I could feel him lightly kiss the tender skin on my neck.

"Oh Jazlyn, Jazlyn, Jazlyn." My eyes open so slightly and I look down at him still perched over my neck, his lips, and fangs, inches from it. But now he stands up to his fill height the trench coat pulling across his biceps. He hadn't changed even in the last five years. He looks at me with a mild surprise and lust on his face. "Are you really _that_ naive to think that I haven't been watching you since you were changed back?" My breath clots in my throat for a minute before moving again, still hard, still careless compared to his motionless chest.

His green eyes shine and I shake my head, "I wouldn't doubt it, honestly." Damn those eyes by themselves. He smiles and I could easily make out his pearly white fangs in contrast to his black lined lips.

"But I ask again, mon amour, do you _really_ want this?" I had to look him in the eyes now. In all the years I had known him I had never heard him speak with such compassion. Had my leaving him changed him so much? No, of course not. After all this was the _Vampire God_, he could have any number of his children that he wanted, or even those people that were untouched. Why, then, had he been looking, watching me, as I watched my daughter grow? _His daughter too, involuntarily, of course._ I close my eyes and I could feel the tears run down my cheeks just as I could feel him glare at the clearness of them. There wasn't a trace of vampire blood in me.

"No," I answer truthfully, open my eyes a little. His head was tilted to the side, his black hair falling to that side. "But I _can't_ do this anymore."

"Suicide would be easier, Jazlyn." My name rolls off his tongue in a way that makes my skin crawl. I shake my head and look at him my eye clear now.

"Then who would protect her from you, Siete?" He grins toothily and knots his fingers in my hair slowly, he tilts my head slower still. Kisses me before pulling away and sinking his fangs quickly into my neck. As the blood runs from my body I go over all the mental images I could of her. I didn't care if he saw her too. She was his creation. He **should** see her.

Please, my Jessica, never fall into the world of people like me. Those that leave their children on steps, and then fall into the shadows to watch them grow. The people that when that can't stand to see you… turn to other people like them to make the pain go away.

There was a little blood dripping down my shoulder. He was being sloppy. I shake my head mentally and pay more attention to the lack of pain I was in. He didn't shield me the last time. As he pulls away so do the mental blocks and I could feel the pain now. Though it was less that there was when I was dead the last time, it still hurt.

I lean forward and lick the last bit of blood off of his bottom lip and he chuckles as I move back against the wall. "You will _never_ change love." I shake my head.

"Let's see what you say in a few years." He shakes his head and reaches to his own neck and slits it with a sharp fingernail, just above the collarbone. I close my eyes for a second. Even if I didn't take it, I would die in a few hours if I couldn't get medical attention. Not that I really wanted to explain a series of puncture wounds on my neck. They would think I was sadist.

I lean forward again and this time suckle gently on the wound on his neck. He runs his fingers through my hair and across my back. I pull away as the first convulsion starts. He looks down at me and smiles. "Lovely to have to back Jazlyn," then he kisses me again and I black out.

IFN!

My body slipped so easily into the morbid roll of the undead that I was at first concerned. I hadn't been a vampire in over half a decade but here I was able to bring even some of _Siete's_ guard away from me when I had too. They were, as one would say, quick to remember a face in his obberly large house.

Though I was able to remain in my room most of the day it was imperative that my bloodlusting body was fed when it demanded. If it wasn't, things got ugly. Siete had been nearby since I awoke, and before that no doubt, as he was lying right next to me when I awoke the first time. He fed me from his wrist, even when I said I could find my own food. It seemed different this time, from the last. Then he was distant like a new father in the doorway of the hospital nursery. Though he craved to touch his new daughter he was careful when approaching. Now he as just there.

It was like now that I was a second come fledgling, I was different and previously touched, and for some odd reason he liked that, greatly. It was some times annoying.

I could now look with my no doubt black eyes to see the shiny amber hair on my head and not want to rip it out in insanity. It was over; there was no need to feel that pain again. I would still jump when he would appear behind me, though I could feel him rather than feel his skin on mine, though that usually followed quickly. He was touchier now too. That was simply unnerving.

Hunting was still easy. No more than it had been the last time I had ever to do it. He would loom over sometimes, that was old. Not annoying or unnerving, just old.

I would return to the orphanage every few weeks. Sometimes he would follow me. I didn't specifically care, if he came or if he didn't, but it was always easier to leave when he was there. He was able to see why I couldn't look at her most of the time.

"Did you really have that great of a dislike for me?" I looked at him and smirked

"Have?" He glares softly up at me and I had to laugh at the childish hurt on his face.

Since I had gone back to living, he hadn't created, or even acknowledged the existence of his kind in the surrounding towns. He had all but forgot he was vampire to the rest of the world. But the world noticed when he came back, about the same time as me. A few weeks after I was re-created he called me into his office and had a sit down chat with me about politics. I almost laughed until I realized he was serious, "Please tell me you're joking." He wasn't. But with my advice, he decided not to even bother with what he knew he should have been doing and took me out for the sunset. That was the weirdest part of all.

But as the years went, there was less and less that seemed to bother me about him. He was like the old appendage you had cut off for too long, then it was back and it took a while for complete the feeling to come back. And the feeling was back within three years.

But in those three years, my little girl left me. She was just seven when she was adopted. A single woman with a good record and a good life. I could have only asked for a man. I didn't see her again for another… nearly eleven years. And by that time she was everything I had hoped she would never be.

DMV!

It was a late August morning when she entered the cemetery, and my undead life. He waited by entrance, but only at her plea/order.

If I had known it would be anyone other than her, I would have been impressed by this young fledgling's power. But as it was, she and I were made by the same person, both in a different sense though.

I appear next him and though he seemed a little surprised in his mind, his exterior was calm as we both watched her cross the grounds. I knew what she was looking for. I speak to him, "Stay close." He looked confused. "If you sense the _slightest_ danger, don't hesitate. That hesitation might get us all killed." I walk into the grounds and he watches us both.

My long auburn hair was tied up in a tight, high ponytail. There was a simple brown trench on my shoulder and knee high brown boots. She looks at me and her eyes narrow just slightly enough for me to know she had understood who I was. The occurrence with her memories and Siete's blood was unexpected, but I knew everything she did, after all he made me too.

Her hair just fell down the side of her black trench the fell to the ground. Just showing the bottom of her combat boots. Her eyes though it obvious she had them changed with a wave of her mind, were showing that green that has made her _father_ famous. Her lips were parted and I could just make out the points of her shortened fangs.

"Hello, Jessica," I say unable to keep my face void. She shakes her head.

"Jazlyn." I scoff and roll my eyes.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." She hums and looks at me, backing away a little.

"What do you want?" I dilly my head and walk around her.

"Nothing to important," I stop just behind her shoulder and put my chin on it. She was barely shorter than I was. "Watch your self, darling. _Daddy_ doesn't like what you're doing."

"_Daddy_'s not my boss," She snaps and I nod lifting my head and walking back in front of her.

"That's what I keep telling him," She watches me carefully, "But you know _father_'s, they think they know everything."

"No, sorry, I don't. The closest thing I've ever had to a father is also the person who made me." I nod and look back to where he was standing. Then I look at her again.

"My little girl," She doesn't even blink though I can tell the title affected her, "All grown up and a _Silver_." I laugh a little feral and open my eyes to look at her again. "If there was one thing I got wrong, it was thinking that I was ever going to be able to keep you away from this." I look her over. "In every sense of the term, you were born a vampire." She looks at me skeptically.

"Did you do all of this, just to tell me to watch my back?" I shake my head slowly and look her in the eyes.

"I've been looking for you all of your life, and my _second_ undead one," I look at her a little softer and a primal grin slaps on my face, "And now I can't _not_ see you."

In a flash, he stands at her side just in front of her facing her. He turns slightly and looks at me. "No hesitation, right?" I smirk and nod.

"With Siete," He looks at me a little shocked, "It'll get you killed before you know you hesitated." I spin a fast as even vampire skill would allow and dodge his arm and look him in the eyes.

_You strictly disobeyed me!_

_Well, I couldn't just let you kill your daughter._ His hand locks around my throat and my hands fall limp at my sides. The unneeded air evacuates my lungs and he holds me above his head slightly. "What? Now you'd kill me?" He growls softly and looks passed me to where Jessica was standing. He steps in front of her and Siete shakes his head. He looks at me.

"You're work I suppose, Jazlyn." I let his mind go and he quickly evaluates the situation again of his own mind but doesn't move. _Good boy_.

"I suppose," I chock out. As if he were a rag doll, Siete carelessly flick him away from Jessica and he land about ten yards away from where he had been standing. Siete looks at Jessica. Her eyes had slipped back to the black we all shared. If a person walking by noticed the color of her eyes before the fighting I would be impressed… or annoyed by their stupidity.

"Well, it's been a while, Jessica, hasn't it." She looks at me. Even though this was painful, having only the skin on my throat to keep me here, I was more worried about her. He was unconscious right now, he landed on his head wrong, and it would take a minute to heal.

"Let her go," Jessica's voice was wavering but still some how strong in spite of everything. Siete looks at me and hold me to his eye level. He had a good head over me, I look him dead in the eyes and he smirks setting me back down on the ground. Then quickly tripping me and I fall backward catching myself with my hands. Jessica looked mildly shocked when I didn't bother to get up.

_I'm not crazy,_ I tell her and she shakes her head at me before looking up at her _father_. They're eyes met and you didn't have to be a vampire to see that they were as equal as cookies and ice cream, if Jessica were to try and given that he body was trained to be perfect. I look passed her to where he was lying, still very unconscious.

Siete shakes his head and I look up at him. He looks down at me. "You are one crazy woman." I nod.

"Where do you think I get it?" He rolls his eyes and Jessica folds her arms. I stand up unassisted, simply because he knew not to offer. I look passed her again and shake my head. I look at Siete and glare.

"What," he grumbles looking like he wanted to disappear, this was his sleeping time.

"What the hell did you do to the poor fool." Jessica's eye bulge for a second and she quickly disappears only to reappear at his side about ten yards away. She was crouched down next to him with one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. Siete growls again and disappears.

I shake my head and walk over to where Jessica was now kneeling. I run a hand over my neck and check for lumps. None, cool. I lean down next to her and bite my wrist. She looks at me a little confused. I hold it over his mouth for a second and about three drops fall into his parted lips. A few seconds later his eyes open but they were unfocused. He closes them again after a second.

Jessica leans her head on his chest for a second looking quite relieved. I grin at her as she lifts her head again to look at him. She then lies it down again this time facing him. I put a hand on her shoulder for a second and stand. My wrist was completely healed.

I look around the cemetery and sigh a little as I walk across the dry grass. I could feel her eyes follow me. I walk to the other end of the small area and stand on the small hill looking at the forty-year-old head stone still well preserved. A few moments later Jessica was next to me. She voluntary breathing stops and she looks at me for a second, then back at the grave. (A/N: A cookie to anyone who can guess what they're looking at! You'll never get it though!)

"Anything you want to know, little angel, you'd best do soon." She looks at me but my eyes stay fixed on the headstone. "I seem to forget so much more, every time I go to sleep." She nods. "But not now… I'll be in touch. When Siete calms down from this little adventure." I look at her briefly before disappearing.

SM!

I want to tell you little angle that everything will get better. But sometimes I fight my self on that topic.

It was another week before I was able to travel to New Mayhem and seek her out. It seemed that whenever I tried to talk to him, Siete would bring her up. I had avoided all questions and hoped he got the meaning there.

At the heart of this overly populated vampire town was a small bar/club house. Las Noches. An interesting place for an interesting… facility. As I walked in other than the momentary discombobulation I was able to find Aubrey without much trouble. He was fighting with another vampires. And happy as a bell, Jessica was just behind him drinking something that she probably didn't know what it was. I sat back for a few minutes. I could tell they had been at this for a while, nearly that whole side of the room was empty. I move in a little closer on foot, I didn't want her to know I was here immediately. I sit down at a table not far from where they were standing/sitting.

I nearly growl when someone sits down next me but as I turn around a smile spreads over my face. "I figured they would have drug you out with the trash already." He laughs and shakes his head.

"What about you Jaz? From what I heard a few years ago, you were as good as dead." I shake my head.

"As good as alive my friend. Besides, Jager, like Siete could keep his hands off me." He laughs and shakes his head.

"You really haven't changed a beat Jazlyn." I shake my head.

"Oh, I've changed a few," My eyes drift back to Jessica. Aubrey now had her in his lap as he continued to argue back and forth with the other shorter female on the other side of the bar.

"She has a red streak in her," I look at him a little confused.

"Who?"

"Jessica. She's already killed one vampire."

"Who?"

"One of mine, Fala." I shake my head.

"Why?"

"If it weren't for her, Jessica would have never been turned. Aubrey was forced to of she would have died." I nod. So Aubrey has done quite a lot for my girl. I nod to him again and stand.

When she sees me, Jessica breaches out of Aubrey's grasp. Once he saw me, he let her go easier. He stopped arguing and looked at her as she walked towards me. When she was closer, I was almost caught off guard by her throwing her arms around my neck. It was different from the way Siete touched me but still the same in a way. I hug her back and close my eyes.

This was my daughter, the baby girl I left when she was barely five. _Do you realize how much I wanted to know you when I had the chance? To hold you when you were a baby. But every time I even glanced at you out of the corner of my eye, I would always see him. It was scarier that really seeing his like I do every day now._ I pull back and look her in the eye. She had the smile on her face like I used to have. "You really were the only thing that kept me alive as long as I was." She nods.

"I know." She looks at Aubrey for a second. Then back at me. "And I know why you went back" I smirk at her.

"That's good… Now one of us can justify what I did," I say with a laugh in my voice. She laughs a little and shakes her head. She backs up a little and I follow her. She walks over to where Aubrey was sits on his knee. I sit next to them.

"Did you know," Aubrey says looking from Jessica to me, "That almost every vampire in New Mayhem knows who you are?"

"Other than him," Jessica adds. I shake my head.

"Never had the time to care really," I say with a shrug. The girl on the other side of the bar hands me a glass bottle and a cup. I nod to her and she walks away.

"So how's it been," Jessica ask. I knew what she was referring too, or who. I shrug.

"He'll dead." I take drink of the alcohol. "Besides, not like what he doesn't know will kill him." She shakes her head.

"So I take it he doesn't know you're here?"

"Bingo." I take another drink. "This stuff is pretty good." She smirks. Aubrey shakes his head and look at Jessica. She looks down at him and smiles. She stands up for a minutes and he disappears. She sits down in his now vacant seat and looks at me again after a minute.

"You wanna go for a walk?" I look at her andafter a second and gently smirk. We stand and her, this bottle, and me walk out of Las Noches.

MP!

"What do you wanna know," I ask as we walk down the sidewalks of New Mayhem. She shakes her head and after a second looks at the stars through the trees and laughs a little.

"You know," I look at her for a second then back at the path, "Since the day I was old enough to wonder about you and my father, I'd come up with tons of questions. Now I can't think of a single one." She looks at me and I smirk.

"I know." She stops walking and I stop a little in front of her and look back.

"There's one," She says, "Why?" I nod and grin a little.

"By the times you were actually born, you were nearly thirty." I take her arm and make her continues to walk, my arm still through her's in the fall cold. "Siete turned me a few days after I found out I was pregnant, a week and a half after your biological father died." She shakes her head.

"Then why do you call Siete my father?"

"Because when you were born, you looked just like him. Having lived of his blood for those near thirty years, made you his daughter more than you were even mine." She sighs and looks at the ground.

"So you gave me up because I looked like him?" I nod.

"Selfish, I know," I say calmly taking a deep breath of the air, "But I couldn't take care of you like you needed to be taken care of, like you deserved." She nods slower this time. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah," she says slow and even. "So why, now, does he want anything to do with me? Siete."

"Simply because, you're… you."

"That makes no sense."

"Other than to him, you're absolutely right." She laughs a little and looks at me as I look at the stars.

"Did you watch out for me, ever?" I nod.

"Until you were seven, when Ann adopted you. I checked her out and watched you leave the orphanage that day, but after that," I shake my head, "I thought it would have been better for you not to be surrounded by us, while it was avoidable. But you took my knack for causing chaos." She laughs a little.

"Aubrey says the same thing, I live to make chaos." I nod.

"That's my fault." She looks at me as we stop on a corner and smiles. I look back at her and smile. "What?"

"You really are my mother." I nod.

"Thanks for noticing." She shakes her head with a smile.

"I thought you were dead." I nod.

"I am." She shakes her head again and I take my arm from her's.

"Like human dead. Weren't coming back, ever." I smile.

"Well I'm here." She nods and takes my arm this time.

"I wanna show you something." I nod and moments later she had us standing in a rather warm old victorian house. She walks through the hall and I follow her. She leads me up the stairs and to the last room on the second floor. She opens the door with a key she pulls from her pocket and flips on the light.

One side of the room was covered with different kinds of paintings and several easels. But she goes to the other side that was lined with a wraparound desk, paper strewn everywhere on it, and a computer tucked into the corner with the majority of the papers on the space around it. She walks over to the area with a tall bookshelf lined with books and manuscripts.

She pulls down one of the larger manuscripts and walks back over to me reading the front cover. She stops a ways from me and extends the thick book my way. I take it looking her in the eyes, green eyes. I look down at it and smile a little.

"I've been fighting with myself about sending it to my publisher," she says and I run my hand over the cover. "_Daddy_ probably wouldn't like the parts where he's a bit happier than most of the people around here take him to be." She looks at me carefully as I look back up at her. "I want you to have it." I start to shake my head but she stops me. "If I have to have it published, it's still on my computer." I look at the small laptop and then her.

"You do live to make chaos." She nods shyly.

"I learned from the best. Natural born vampires in my head." She shrugs with a large smile. "And most of all Aubrey." She laughs slightly and looks at the floor for a second. "Will I ever see you again?" I look at the manuscript again and smile. I look back up at her and grin wider.

"I don't think you'll have a reason not to." I smile again and quickly vanish from the house.

HS!

Though she was only a child, the visions of her past were so strong in her writing, that I couldn't stay away from her. Though I hardly ever let her know that I was there. It was just like she was a child again. She was my baby girl. She was a Silver. And she had all the protection from her father than I could ever hope.

In the years that followed, Jessica found a partner in her chaos. Oddly in the only other person that would want her dead for her books _before_ Aubrey. Risika became her best partner in crime over time. She had some of Silver's strongest watching out for her. Not to mention she _was_ one of Silver's strongest.

Siete never really bothered her again. I let him read the manuscript, and though he disliked the views she took on some of the things, not even he would fight that it _was_ good.

Jessica lived much longer than I did, and I watched her through all I could. Even as she drifted from her immortal life sometimes. She would always come back to what she was. She would always have someone there to help her. Most of the time, that someone was either Risika of Aubrey, though through much of it the three would be at ones with one or the other. Mostly Risika and Aubrey though.

My daughter grew up well and though she never had the chance to see the wonders of her own child, she did create two of her own fledglings. Laughably so they were eighteen-year-old twin boys. Aubrey got a kick out of that. In time both of them grew and became, well, rather good vampires.

I watched her all of my life. And for my baby girl, I would have done anything. Anything to keep her safe. And anything to keep her undead.


End file.
